


Vacation Road Drabbles

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my submissions for the Vacation Road challenge over at xoverland. Crossover drabbles supporting the theme 'vacation', preferably in a summer-like way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Might As Well Jump

**Author's Note:**

> As you all know, it's actually winter here so I had to use my memory to remember what those hot, sticky days are like (just kidding) :P I used two fandoms, BtVS and SPN (as if you wouldn't have guessed that!) but I used different characters. Hope you guys like it and as usual, let me know what you think. :D

* * *

She placed her glasses on the top of her head and looked down at her mini suitcase. Taking a deep breath, she zipped it up and walked out of the room, careful to sidestep the creaky floorboards in the hall. As she reached Buffy's room, she paused and slid a note underneath. When her sister woke up, she would find a note telling her that she needed a break and that it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. Whilst she doubted they would object to her having a vacation, she thought they might object to her choice in companion for said vacation.

She heard a noise from within her sister's room and unintentionally held her breath. When the noise stopped and all was still once more, Dawn tiptoed down the rest of the hall and down the stairs. The door within reach, she noted the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window to her left. As the door was opened, a crisp breeze pushed against her face and she briefly closed her eyes as she enjoyed the accompanying warmth.

"You coming?"

Dawn looked up at a pair of familiar blue eyes and grinned. Placing her hand in his much larger one, he led her to the waiting black Impala and opened the trunk for her. She placed her suitcase inside, leaning it against his duffle bag and closed the lid with a click.

Dawn climbed into the open passenger door and saw movement in an upstairs window. Her eyes searched for a figure and saw the lithe body of her older sister peeking out from behind her bedroom blinds. Her heartbeat raced as she assumed that her brother-in-law's wasn't far behind but the surreptitious grin and the small wink had a smile break out on her own face as Sam climbed into the car beside her.

"You ready?"

She leant over and kissed him on the mouth. He grinned as he pulled back and quickly put the car into gear. There was a small plume of dust that stayed behind as the sleek Impala drove off into the awakening sun.


	2. What's A Vacation?

* * *

His fingers moved quickly over the keyboard and as the typing came to an abrupt stop, he paused and looked over at his companion for confirmation. A brief nod and he hit the 'enter' key before sitting back and smiling.

"That looks so awesome!"

"I know, right? This is gonna tell us _everything_! Weather patterns, migratory patterns, weird occurrences from around the world. There's no better way for us all to be connected."

"Think she's gonna freak when she finds out?"

Ash looked up sharply and Andrew could have sworn there was a glint of fear in his eyes. Ash shook his head quickly.

"Nah, she'll be cool."

Andrew leant over across him and clicked on a few links. "So everything's here? All the information I just gave you?"

Ash nodded. "Yep. Just a click of the mouse and we can gear up properly for the next apocalypse. By the way, what did you tell Buffy?"

Andrew shrugged and averted his gaze briefly. "Just wanted to compile the latest info and see if we've missed anything important."

"Doesn't she think you're on vacation?"

Andrew looked out of the window at the dust blowing around outside of The Roadhouse. There was a hot breeze blowing in from the partially opened window and every rotation of the fan forced a little bit of it back outside. "Well, I sorta am. In a way. Doesn't mean I can't do a little bit of world-saving along the way."

"You've got more guts than I do. I can never lie to her - once she stares me down, the truth just comes spilling out..."

"We're saving the world. Maybe not the same way she does but if you think about it, she's just the muscle. We're the brains."

Ash laughed. And laughed. Andrew frowned.

"Nah, you're right man. But what I wouldn't give to see you repeat that speech to her!"


End file.
